baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 500 Players Ever
Added: Eventually this page will be sourced and broken down into sub lists and so on. For now it is just a fun tool for us to start working on 500 players that this encyclopedia had better have for sure. To add a player click on 'edit' up above and follow the format given. Then, if you know something about that player, click on their name and edit that page to add information. A little piece at a time, and we'll have something amazing in a few months. Disclaimer: After the first 100 (which are based on The Sporting News Top 100 Players of All-Time) they are not in any coherent order. The list was compiled prior to the 2009 baseball season. Players with (**) are Negro League players. The list was primarily compiled (after the first 100 players) by Baseball Wikia contributor User:Ron liebman. *1.Babe Ruth (OF-P) *2.Willie Mays (OF) *3.Ty Cobb (OF) *4.Walter Johnson (P) *5.Hank Aaron (OF) *6.Lou Gehrig (1B) *7.Christy Mathewson (P) *8.Ted Williams (OF) *9.Rogers Hornsby (2B-M) *10.Stan Musial (OF-1B) *11.Joe DiMaggio (OF) *12.Grover Cleveland Alexander (P) *13.Honus Wagner (SS) *14.Cy Young (P) *15.Jimmie Foxx (1B) *16.Johnny Bench © *17.Mickey Mantle (OF) *18.Josh Gibson** © *19.Satchel Paige** (SP-RP) (6y-ALp) *20.Roberto Clemente (OF) *21.Warren Spahn (P) *22.Frank Robinson (OF-M) *23.Lefty Grove (P) *24.Eddie Collins (2B) *25.Pete Rose (IF-OF) *26.Sandy Koufax (P) *27.Tris Speaker (OF-M) *28.Mike Schmidt (3B) *29.Nap Lajoie (2B) *30.Steve Carlton (P) *31.Bob Gibson (P) *32.Tom Seaver (P) *33.George Sisler (1B) *34.Barry Bonds (OF) *35.Shoeless Joe Jackson (OF) *36.Bob Feller (P) *37.Hank Greenberg (1B-OF) *38.Ernie Banks (SS-1B) *39.Greg Maddux (P) *40.Yogi Berra (C-OF-M) *41.Nolan Ryan (P) *42.Mel Ott (OF) *43.Al Simmons (OF) *44.Jackie Robinson (2B-Util) *45.Carl Hubbell (P) *46.Charlie Gehringer (2B) *47.Buck Leonard** (1B) *48.Reggie Jackson (OF) *49.Tony Gwynn (OF) *50.Roy Campanella © *51.Rickey Henderson (OF) *52.Whitey Ford (P) *53.Roger Clemens (P) *54.Harry Heilmann (OF) *55.George Brett (3B-1B) *56.Willie McCovey (1B) *57.Bill Dickey © *58.Lou Brock (OF) *59.Bill Terry (1B-M) *60.Joe Morgan (2B) *61.Rod Carew (2B-1B) *62.Paul Waner (OF) *63.Eddie Mathews (3B) *64.Jim Palmer (P) *65.Mickey Cochrane (C-M) *66.Cool Papa Bell** (OF) *67.Oscar Charleston** (OF) *68.Eddie Plank (P) *69.Harmon Killebrew (1B-3B) *70.Pie Traynor (3B) *71.Juan Marichal (P) *72.Carl Yastrzemski (OF-1B-DH) *73.Lefty Gomez (P) *74.Robin Roberts (P) *75.Willie Keeler (OF) *76.Al Kaline (OF) *77.Eddie Murray (1B) *78.Cal Ripken Jr. (SS-3B) *79.Joe Medwick (OF) *80.Brooks Robinson (3B) *81.Willie Stargell (OF-1B) *82.Ed Walsh (P) *83.Duke Snider (OF) *84.Sam Crawford (OF) *85.Dizzy Dean (P) *86.Kirby Puckett (OF) *87.Ozzie Smith (SS) *88.Frankie Frisch (2B-3B) *89.Goose Goslin (OF) *90.Ralph Kiner (OF) *91.Mark McGwire (1B) *92.Chuck Klein (OF) *93.Ken Griffey, Jr. (OF) *94.Dave Winfield (OF) *95.Wade Boggs (3B) *96.Rollie Fingers (RP) *97.Gaylord Perry (P) *98.Dennis Eckersley (RP-SP) *99.Paul Molitor (3B-DH) *100.Early Wynn (P) *101.Johnny Mize (1B) *102.Earl Averill (OF) *103.Alex Rodriguez (SS-3B) *104.Carlton Fisk © *105.Phil Niekro (P) *106.Luis Aparicio (SS) *107.Robin Yount (SS-OF) *108.Pedro Martinez (P) *109.Hugh Duffy (OF) *110.Luke Appling (SS) *111.Johan Santana (P) *112.Jim O'Rourke (OF-C) *113.Monte Ward (SS-2B-P) *114.Waite Hoyt (P) *115.Jesse Burkett (OF) *116.Jack Chesbro (P) *117.Ichiro Suzuki (OF) *118.Craig Biggio (2B) *119.Billy Hamilton (OF) *120.Mike Piazza © *121.Jeff Bagwell (1B) *122.Rick Ferrell © *123.Alfonso Soriano (2B-OF) *124.Manny Ramirez (OF) *125.Albert Pujols (1B) *126.Ryne Sandberg (2B) *127.Mariano Rivera (RP) *128.Randy Johnson (P) *129.Rich Gossage (RP) *130.Arky Vaughan (SS) *131.Jeff Kent (2B) *132.Rafael Palmeiro (1B) *133.Chipper Jones (3B) *134.Tom Glavine (P) *135.Miguel Tejada (SS) *136.Frank Thomas (AL) (1B-DH) *137.Ivan Rodriguez © *138.Derek Jeter (SS) *139.Alan Trammell (SS) *140.Barry Larkin (SS) *141.Scott Rolen (3B) *142.Jim Rice (OF) *143.Dwight Evans (OF) *144.Bobby Bonds (OF) *145.Roberto Alomar (2B) *146.David Ortiz (DH-1B) *147.Vladimir Guerrero (OF) *148.Curt Schilling (P) *149.Bert Blyleven (P) *150.Gary Sheffield (OF-3B-DH) *151.Mordecai Brown (P) *152.Andruw Jones (OF) *153.Clark Griffith (Owner-P) *154.Hal Newhouser (P) *155.Smokey Joe Williams** (P) *156.Kid Nichols (P) *157.Fred Lynn (OF) *158.Bobby Doerr (2B) *159.Thurman Munson © *160.Pud Galvin (P) *161.Andres Galarraga (1B) *162.Johnny Pesky (SS-3B) *163.Chief Bender (P) *164.Ferguson Jenkins (P) *165.Casey Stengel (M-OF) *166.John Smoltz (SP-RP) *167.Dazzy Vance (P) *168.Lindy McDaniel (RP) *169.Jason Giambi (OF) *170.Vida Blue (P) *171.Tim Raines (DH-OF) *172.Luis Tiant (P) *173.Jose Canseco (OF-DH) *174.Richie Allen (1B-3B) *175.Andre Dawson (OF) *176.Jorge Posada © *177.Minnie Minoso (OF) *178.Ron Santo (3B) *179.Harry Davis (1B) *180.Wes Ferrell (P) *181.Bobby Grich (2B) *182.Don Mattingly (1B) *183.Lefty O'Doul (OF) *184.Bob Caruthers (P) *185.Edgar Martinez (DH-3B) *186.Sammy Sosa (OF) *187.Kevin Brown (P) *188.Matt Williams (3B) *189.Ed McKean (SS) *190.Norm Cash (1B) *191.Bobby Abreu (OF) *192.Dom DiMaggio (OF) *193.Tommy Henrich (OF-1B) *194.Vern Stephens (SS) *195.Darrell Evans (3B-1B) *196.Al Rosen (3B) *197.Rube Waddell (P) *198.Addie Joss (P) *199.Trevor Hoffman (RP) *200.Lance Berkman (1B-OF) *201.Jim Thome (3B-1B) *202.Roger Maris (OF) *203.Billy Williams (OF) *204.Catfish Hunter (P) *205.Frank Chance (1B-M) *206.Don Sutton (P) *207.Dale Murphy (OF) *208.Bruce Sutter (RP) *209.Jeff Reardon (RP) *210.Todd Helton (OF) *211.Joe Cronin (SS) *212.Gavvy Cravath (OF) *213.Zack Wheat (OF) *214.Gabby Hartnett © *215.Bernie Williams (OF) *216.Albert Belle (OF) *217.Juan Gonzalez (OF) *218.Frank Howard (OF) *219.George Kelly (1B) *220.Tony Oliva (OF-DH) *221.Hack Wilson (OF) *222.Al Oliver (OF) *223.Tony Perez (1B-3B) *224.Carlos Delgado (1B) *225.Fred McGriff (1B) *226.Billy Wagner (RP) *227.Stan Coveleski (P) *228.Ed Reulbach (P) *229.Bret Saberhagen (P) *230.Cecil Cooper (1B) *231.Dennis Martinez (P) *232.John Lloyd** (SS) *233.Martin Dihigo** (P-Util) *234.Jamie Moyer (P) *235.Darrell Porter © *236.Mike Mussina (P) *237.Joe Torre (C-1B-3B-M) *238.Jim Edmonds (OF) *239.Harlond Clift (3B) *240.Luis Gonzalez (OF) *241.Moises Alou (OF) *242.Benito Santiago © *243.Jack Morris (P) *244.Steve Finley (OF) *245.Tip O'Neill (OF) *246.Bing Miller (OF) *247.Reggie Smith (OF) *248.Tony Fernandez (SS) *249.Nellie Fox (2B) *250.Gil Hodges (1B-M) *251.Carl Mays (P) *252.Bob Lemon (P) *253.Sam Rice (OF) *254.Red Ruffing (P-PH) *255.Herb Pennock (P) *256.Teddy Lyons (P) *257.Rabbit Maranville (SS-2B) *258.Lou Boudreau (SS) *259.Don Drysdale (P) *260.Gary Carter © *261.George Kell (3B) *262.Jim Bunning (P) *263.Fernando Valenzuela (P) *264.Hoyt Wilhelm (RP) *265.Pee Wee Reese (SS) *266.Phil Rizzuto (SS) *267.Ed Delahanty (OF) *268.Jim Perry (P) *269.Joe Niekro (P) *270.Dave Stewart (P) *271.David Cone (P) *272.Kent Tekulve (RP) *273.Babe Adams (P) *274.Deacon Phillippe (P) *275.Sam Leever (P) *276.Dick Bartell (SS) *277.Johnny Sain (P) *278.Heinie Groh (3B) *279.Graig Nettles (3B) *280.Ted Simmons © *281.Lance Parrish © *282.Phil Cavarretta (1B-OF) *283.George Foster (OF) *284.Boog Powell (1B-OF) *285.Mark Grace (1B) *286.Will Clark (1B) *287.Marty Marion (SS) *288.Billy Herman (2B) *289.Babe Herman (OF) *290.Jim Bottomley (1B) *291.Denny McLain (P) *292.Vic Willis (P) *293.Tony Lazzeri (2B) *294.Dick Groat (SS) *295.Dave Kingman (1B) *296.Buck O'Neil** (1B-M) (3y-NLcoach) *297.Rocky Colavito (OF) *298.Jimmy Ryan (OF) *299.George VanHaltren (OF) *300.Pete Browning (OF) *301.Harry Stovey (OF) *302.Tony Mullane (P) *303.Jim Kaat (P) *304.Tommy John (P) *305.Dick Radatz (RP) *306.Elroy Face (RP) *307.Tug McGraw (RP) *308.Ron Perranoski (RP) *309.Firpo Marberry (RP-SP) *310.Johnny Murphy (RP) *311.Miller Huggins (M-2B) *312.Al Lopez (M-C) *313.Max Carey (OF) *314.Edd Roush (OF) *315.Elmer Flick (OF) *316.Eppa Rixey (P) *317.Heinie Manush (OF) *318.Burleigh Grimes (P) *319.Red Faber (P) *320.Lloyd Waner (OF) *321.Earle Combs (OF) *322.Jesse Haines (P) *323.Carl Furillo (OF) *324.Tony Conigliaro (OF) *325.Willie Davis (OF) *326.Dummy Hoy (OF) *327.Johnny Kling © *328.Bob Meusel (OF) *329.Bill Dahlen (SS) *330.Everett Scott (SS) *331.Herman Long (SS) *332.Wally Schang © *333.Cecil Fielder (1B) *334.George H. Burns (1B) *335.George J. Burns (OF) *336.Smokey Joe Wood (P-OF) *337.Dave McNally (P) *338.John Clarkson (P) *339.Tim Keefe (P) *340.Mickey Welch (P) *341.Amos Rusie (P) *342.Paul Derringer (P) *343.Joe Kelley (OF) *344.Sam Thompson (OF) *345.Roger Connor (1B) *346.George Davis (OF) *347.Biddy McPhee (2B) *348.Joe McGinnity (P) *349.Jimmy Collins (3B) *350.Hughie Jennings (SS-M) *351.Fred Clarke (OF-M) *352.Roger Bresnahan © *353.Buck Ewing © *354.John McGraw (M-3B) *355.Wilbert Robinson (M-C) *356.Johnny Evers (2B) *357.Joe Tinker (SS) *358.Cap Anson (1B-M) *359.Dan Brouthers (1B) *360.King Kelly (C-OF) *361.Bobby Wallace (SS) *362.Harry Hooper (OF) *363.Rube Marquard (P) *364.Dave Bancroft (SS) *365.Chick Hafey (OF) *366.Jake Beckley (1B) *367.Kiki Cuyler (OF) *368.Ross Youngs (OF) *369.Joe Sewell (SS-3B) *370.Travis Jackson (SS) *371.Enos Slaughter (OF) *372.Ernie Lombardi © *373.Red Schoendienst (2B) *374.Leo Durocher (M-SS) *375.Richie Ashburn (OF) *376.Larry Doby (OF) *377.Orlando Cepeda (1B-OF) *378.Bill Mazeroski (2B) *379.Joe Gordon (2B) *380.Steve Garvey (1B) *381.Keith Hernandez (1B) *382.Hoss Radbourn (P) *383.Home Run Baker (3B) *384.Ray Schalk © *385.Monte Irvin** (OF) (8y-NLof) *386.Bucky Harris (M-2B) *387.Judy Johnson** (3B) *388.Freddie Lindstrom (3B) *389.Rube Foster** (P-M) *390.Ray Dandridge** (3B) *391.Leon Day** (P) *392.Albert Spalding (Pioneer-P) *393.Biz Mackey** © *394.Mule Suttles** (1B) *395.Willard Brown** (OF) (1y-ALof) *396.Willie Foster** (P) *397.Willie Wells** (SS) *398.Bullet Joe Rogan** (P) *399.Turkey Stearnes** (OF) *400.Hilton Smith** (P) *401.Charlie Grimm (1B-M) *402.Jimmy Dykes (3B-M) *403.Ted Kluszewski (1B) *404.Harvey Kuenn (OF-SS) *405.Ken Boyer (3B) *406.Vada Pinson (OF) *407.Maury Wills (SS) *408.Don Newcombe (P) *409.Lew Burdette (P) *410.Billy Pierce (P) *411.Allie Reynolds (P) *412.Bucky Walters (P-3B) *413.Mel Harder (P) *414.Jack Quinn (P) *415.Sal Maglie (P) *416.Wally Berger (OF) *417.Dolph Camilli (1B) *418.Indian Bob Johnson (OF) *419.Hal Trosky (1B) *420.Rudy York (1B) *421.Dan Quisenberry (RP) *422.John Franco (RP) *423.Sparky Lyle (RP) *424.Mike Marshall (RP) *425.Lee Smith (RP) *426.Larry Doyle (2B) *427.Buddy Myer (2B) *428.Cecil Travis (SS) *429.Bob Elliott (3B) *430.Stan Hack (3B) *431.Garret Anderson (OF) *432.Kid Gleason (2B-P-M) *433.Dave Parker (OF) *434.Harold Baines (DH-OF) *435.Rusty Staub (OF) *436.Bill Buckner (1B-OF) *437.Doc Cramer (OF) *438.Bill Madlock (3B-1B) *439.Dave Concepcion (SS) *440.Brett Butler (OF) *441.Ron Guidry (P) *442.Lave Cross (3B) *443.Buddy Bell (3B) *444.Mickey Vernon (1B) *445.Stuffy McInnis (1B) *446.Orel Hershiser (P) *447.Elston Howard (C-OF) *448.Urban Shocker (P) *449.Riggs Stephenson (OF) *450.Larry Walker (OF) *451.Joe Carter (OF) *452.Omar Vizquel (SS) *453.Julio Franco (IF) *454.Jake Daubert (1B) *455.Jack Coombs (P) *456.Bobby Veach (OF) *457.Ken Williams (player) (OF) *458.Dixie Walker (OF) *459.Darryl Strawberry (OF) *460.Dwight Gooden (P) *461.Mickey Lolich (P) *462.Jerry Koosman (P) *463.J.R. Richard (P) *464.Freddie Fitzsimmons (P) *465.Tommy Bridges (P) *466.Lon Warneke (P) *467.Deacon White (3B-C) *468.Bill Freehan © *469.Tim McCarver © *470.Bob Boone © *471.Walker Cooper © *472.Del Crandall © *473.Sherman Lollar © *474.Jim McCormick (P) *475.Gus Weyhing (P) *476.Guy Hecker (P-OF) *477.Lou Whitaker (2B) *478.Nomar Garciaparra (SS) *479.Willie Randolph (2B) *480.Bert Campaneris (SS) *481.Shawn Green (OF) *482.Alvin Dark (SS) *483.Sherry Magee (OF) *484.Cupid Childs (2B) *485.Del Pratt (2B) *486.Ed Cicotte (P) *487.Wilbur Cooper (P) *488.George Mullin (P) *489.George Uhle (P) *490.Tony Pena © *491.Willie Kamm (3B) *492.Cy Williams (OF) *493.Robin Ventura (3B) *494.Kenny Lofton (OF) *495.John Olerud (1B) *496.Mike Cuellar (P) *497.Eddie Rommel (P) *498.Jesse Tannehill (P) *499.Hippo Vaughn (P) *500.Bobo Newsom (P)